Getting Into A New Life FFABFLS Sequel
by Keebler Elf
Summary: *FINISHED* It's been 3 years since Melaine has seen Jacob, Carla, or the Johnson's.... What will happen now?
1. Summer Vacation

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, it's me again! And I'm back with a sequel… I've been getting emails, IMS, and reviews on how I should make a sequel, so I am going to. I'm also going to be writing much longer chapters for you all too. I really hope that you all like this story the way that you liked the last one. I'm gonna give my best effort on this story, so I really hope you like it… Well, enough of all this here is chapter one….  
  
"You guys, I'm home!" Melaine called when she walked into her home, which she had been living at for the past 3 years. Melaine was now 19 years old, and she and Jesse were still going strong. After they got through everything with Jacob, Carla, and the Johnson's, they thought that they could pretty much handle anything.  
  
"Hey Mel." Jesse said walking out of the kitchen and towards Melaine who was still standing at the front door.  
  
"Hey hun. Awww I missed you." Melaine laughed dropping her bookbag as Jesse gave her a long kiss.  
  
"How was school?" Jesse asked in between kissing Melaine.  
  
"Okay. Glad it's over." Melaine smiled. Melaine was just at her first year in college, but is now out for summer break. She was planning to spend as much time with Jesse as she could. Sure, she came home after everyday at school, and Jesse's room was still right across the hallway, but with working at the garage, and the store, and with all her school stuff she didn't have as much time to spend with her family, or Jesse. But now since school was out of the way for now, she could spend just as much time with Jesse and her family like she did when she had first met them.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Melaine asked noticing that no one was around.  
  
"Leon and Vince are with Hector, checking out his new baby." He said referring to a new car. "Then Letty and Mia are at the store, and Dom and Brian are at the garage." He told her still keeping Melaine in his arms.  
  
"Oh." Melaine said pulling herself into Jesse's arms more.  
  
"Hey, there's a race tonight, you…" Jesse started but then Melaine cut him off since she knew exactly what he was going to asked.  
  
"I'll be there." Melaine said giving Jesse another kiss. Since Melaine had been so busy with school and all, it felt like ages since she had been to a race. "You think that Dom will let me race?" She asked hoping that he would. Melaine had done a little racing in the past few years but not as much as Dom or the rest of the team has.  
  
"I dunno." Jesse said thinking about it. "Maybe."  
  
"I hope so." She said thinking how wonderful it would be if Dom let her race over the summer. To Dom, Melaine was still his little baby sister so she didn't get to do things like racing as much as should hoped she would. "Anyway, when are we leaving?" Melaine asked Jesse who was now walking over to the couch with Melaine still in his arms.  
  
"About 10:30 tonight, that okay?" Jesse said sitting down with Melaine on the couch. Melaine looked down at her watch, which read 3:36pm, then turned back to Jesse.  
  
"Yeah that's fine." Melaine said laying down on the couch, while placing her head on Jesse's chest. The two laying like that for just a little over an hour, causing them the fall asleep, when the team started coming home.  
  
"Yo Jess we…" Vince started but then saw Jesse and Melaine laying on the couch.  
  
"V, man where…" Leon said walking in, then saw Vince motioning for him to quiet down. He then pointed to the couch were Melaine and Jesse were sleeping, and Leon got the idea. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah, let them sleep." Vince said walking past them and into the kitchen. After about 20 minutes, the rest of the team started showing up.  
  
"Hey the race is still on for…" Letty said walking into the front door that Jesse, Melaine, Leon, and Vince were already home since their car's were in the driveway, and knowing that anyone of them could answer her question. Mia was right in front of her when she started to tell Letty to be quiet, the pointed to Jesse and Melaine. Letty and Mia both laughed quietly as they worked their way into the kitchen.  
  
"How long have they been like that?" Mia asked Leon and Vince wondering if they knew since they were there before her, and Letty.  
  
"I dunno. They were like that when we came in, about 20, 25 minutes ago." Leon said taking a sip of his Corona. While the four were talking, Dom and Brian came in through the back door.  
  
"Keep it down, Jesse and Melaine are sleeping." Mia said when the two walked in. Since Melaine was going to be at home more, things were finally back to normal, which was hopefully the way they were going to stay while she was home. The first few months after the situation with Jacob, Carla, and the Johnson's, it was hard for Melaine to get through. It wasn't east for her always thinking that they were going to come after her again, but over time, and with the team's help, she did get past that. Of course it was something that did cross her mind at least once everyday, but she did get past her fear and was able to leave the house without anyone having to go with her because she was scared to be alone. This summer was going to be a little harder to get through then the others since Jacob was getting out of prison, but Melaine and the team knew that she would get through it, and would get through it safely.  
  
A/N: Kay, well that was the first chapter of the sequel of "Falling For A Best Friend's Little Sister" and I hope that you are liking it so far. If ya could review that would be really cool, but if ya don't then that's fine I don't mind… Well, I'm going to start to type the next chapter kay? Bye byes! 


	2. Message On The Answering Machine

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your great reviews! You all are so sweet! Well, here is chapter 2… I know that y'all are gonna like it! LOL! At least I hope that you will! And just to let you all know, I do have other stories in progress right now. They all involved Chad Lindberg one way or another. I would really like it if you check them out and leave some reviews **HINT HINT** cause I dunno if I will continue them if no one is reading them ya know? Well anyway… Here is the chapter!  
  
After a good 2 hours of sleeping, Melaine and Jesse finally woke up. When they did, they noticed that the team was already home. Leon, Letty, and Vince were playing a video game on the floor, while Dom, Mia, and Brian were talking in the kitchen.  
  
"You gonna ask him?" Jesse asked as he and Melaine sat up.  
  
"Ask who, what?" Melaine asked while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ask Dom about racing tonight." He said. "I mean you did want to race tonight didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah I did, but I don't think that Dom will..." She started when Jesse tried to explain why Dom was the way he was when it came to Melaine racing.  
  
"Mel, Dom is protective of you and you know that." Jesse said as Melaine nodded her head in agreement. "But it doesn't really help that you love doing what was the cause the cause of your dad's death." Jesse told her hoping that she would understand. "Melaine you can be 40 years old, but that wouldn't matter. Dom is still you older brother, and you are his baby sister, and he will keep treating you like a piece of glass even when your like 80." Jesse said. "No matter what Dom is always gonna be protective of you cause he love you and Mia more then anything, and he doesn't wanna see you or Mia get hurt in anyway." Jesse kind of surprised himself after he said all that seeing how none of his ADD came over him. Melaine laughed slightly at how serious Jesse looked. She knew that everything that Jesse had said was indeed true. Dom was going to be that over protective big brother to her, and Mia as well, till the day that he died.  
  
"Yeah I know." Melaine told him trying to think of anyway that Dom would let her race.  
  
"Just ask him. You're a good racer and he knows that." Jesse told her. "Dom doesn't wan you getting hurt." He told her again.  
  
"Yeah I..." She started when Jesse got her up off the couch and lead her into the kitchen where Dom, Mia, and Brian were.  
  
"Just ask." Jesse whispered before giving her a quick kiss then walking back into the living room.  
  
"Ask what?" Dom questioned.  
  
"Uhh.. Dom, do you think that it would be okay if maybe I could race..." Melaine started.  
  
"I don't think so Mel." Dom said starting to drink his Corona.  
  
"But..." She said trying to get a sentence in.  
  
"Once you get some more practice and I think that your ready then you can okay?" Dom told her, even thought he didn't even like the thought of Melaine racing. Too much of a chance that she could get hurt or worse, even killed, and that wasn't a chance that Dom was going to take. He wasn't going to lose his little sister the way that he lost his father. Melaine didn't look too thrilled at Dom's answer, but agreed.  
  
"What did he say?" Jesse asked when Melaine came back out into the living room and sat back on the couch next to him.  
  
"He said that I need to get more practice, and then if he thinks that I'm ready.. Which will be never… Then I can race." She told him.  
  
"Well at least he didn't say no." Jesse said smiling. "You will race. I promise." He said with a positive look on his face as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Awwwww!" Letty, Leon, and Vince laughed seeing those two together. Melaine rolled her eyes and got back into Jesse's arms.  
  
** LATER THAT NIGHT **  
  
"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Mia asked as her and the rest of the team, with the exception of Letty was sitting in the living room ready to leave. "Wait… Letty." Mia said realizing that saw was the only one missing. "LETTY COME ON WE'RE LEAVING!" Mia yelled up the stairs. Letty finally came down with one of her favorite racing outfits on. The see through army print tee shirt with a black bra underneath to go with the black leather mini skirt and the black knee high boots she had on.  
  
"Ready." She said walking out the front door.  
  
"Let's go." Dom said walking out with the team as they headed towards the race. The nights race didn't last long since the cops broke it up before it even started. Everyone tried to regroup but the cops were everywhere, and they had no luck. Even though there was no race, there was still an after party, but this time not at Dom's, but at Hector's. Melaine decided that she didn't really feel like going to the party, so went home. Jesse also left the party as well, and met up with Melaine at home. Melaine unlocked the door as her and Jesse went in. As Jesse went into the kitchen to get himself a drink, Melaine walked over to the answering machine that was beeping, and played the new message that was recorded.  
  
"11:42 PM." The answering machine said as the message finally came on.  
  
"Melaine. Guess who? I'm back, and I can't wait to see you. You try to run, and you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life. No one can protect you know Mel. Not even Dom or Jesse. Bye Melaine… I love you." The message played. When the message was finished Melaine had tears pouring out of her eyes. She slowly back away from the answering machine. When she got about 4 or 5 steps away she bumped into something, which made her scream, and then immediately turn around.  
  
"Mel, what's wrong?" Jesse asked when Melaine had turned around and he noticed that she was in tears. Melaine didn't say anything. She walked over to the answering machine and pressed the play button the hear the message again. As the message played, Melaine was having trouble standing up straight just hearing that voice again. Jesse knew who it was the second that he heard the voice on the recording…It was Jacob. Jesse had to go get Dom and the rest of the team, but not right now at night. Especially since Jacob was out on the loose again, and already knew how to reach Melaine.  
  
Melaine couldn't keep her balance and composure anymore, and collapsed in Jesse's arms. She sat on the floor rocking back and forth with her knees to her chin, while Jesse tried to comfort her the best that he could.  
  
It was 1am when Dom and the team came home from the party at Hector's. When they did, Jesse and Melaine were still on the floor. Melaine was huddled with Jesse on the floor as close as she could get to him, and her head was to his chest as she cried.  
  
"Jess, what happened?" Dom said when he came inside and saw his little baby sister on the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Come on Mel, let's get you to bed. It's pretty late." Jesse told Melaine picking her up in his arms and carrying her up the steps and to her room.  
  
"Jess…" Melaine whispered to him, wanting to know what had happened to get Melaine crying. Jesse motioned to the answering machine, then continued up the stairs as the team played the message. They all stood in shock as the message played for them. Everyone knew it was Jacob and was absolutely furious to hear him have the nerve to call after everything. But how did her find her? No one knew, but Dom wasn't doing to let Jacob do anything to Melaine. He was going to keep Jacob away from Melaine at all costs. No matter what happened, he wasn't getting near her ever again.  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!!! Muhahahaha! What will happen?! Is Jacob gonna get Melaine again? And how did he find her in the first place??? Well, you'll find out soon enough, just be patient! LOL! Bye guys! 


	3. A Tran Gets Involved

A/N: Hey again guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! But again, I dunno if I will continue the other stories that I have if I don't get any more reviews on them. If y'all could check em out and tell me what you think that would be great **HINT HINT** Well anyway, here is chapter 3… I hope you like it!  
  
The night went by very slow as the entire Toretto household lay awake. All with fear that Jacob would come back, but little did they know Jacob wasn't too far away.  
  
"You Lance Tran?" Jacob asked walking into the Tran garage, and going up to a man in snake skin pants.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Jacob Johnson." He said. "I hear that you gotta problem with the Toretto team. That true?"  
  
"Yeah. And what are you gonna do about it?" Lance asked reaching for his gun.  
  
"Let's just say I got a little proposition for you."  
  
** THE NEXT MORNING **  
  
At about 4am Melaine had finally fallen asleep. When she woke up she looked at the clock, which read 5:27am.  
  
"Jess?" She said looking around seeing that Jesse was no where in the room. "Jesse?" She said again as she started to panic. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the door. She went into his room to find no one was there. "Jesse!" She yelled this time, still not able to find him.  
  
"Mel, what's wrong?" Jesse asked as he walked out of the bathroom seeing Melaine looked like she had seen a ghost or something of the sort. She ran up to him, and held him close while explaining herself. The two walked downstairs and as Melaine laid on the couch, Jesse went to get her and himself something to drink. When he came back out Melaine was curled up on the couch with a big blanket around her. When she saw Jesse, she lifted up the blanket, and he crawled under. He rapped her up in his arms tight and close, and she laid her head on his chest. When the rest of the team came downstairs in the morning, that's how they found them.  
  
** LATER THAT DAY **  
  
It was about 7pm as the team was in the garage working, and Angel came into the garage. After the whole situation with Jacob, Melaine quit dancing at Lakeview Studio's. Too many memories that she couldn't handle. Angel found out about everything, and Melaine and her became closer as did Angel and the rest of the team.  
  
"Hey Angel. How you livin' girl?" Letty asked when she saw Angel walk in.  
  
"Hey Letty. I'm pretty good, thanks. What about you?"  
  
"I'm doing ight." She said as she put the hood down on the car that she was working on.  
  
"Hey Angel." Leon said walking in from the office.  
  
"Hey Leon!" She said as her face lit up just seeing him, then she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Those two have a major attraction to each other, but neither one takes action on it. They flirted all the time, but nothing more. Leon didn't think that Angel liked him. As far as he was concerned, Angel was too out of his league. Angel on the other hand, just figured that Leon thought of her as a little sister, nothing more. But she was very wrong. "Is Mel here?"  
  
"Yeah she's in the office with Jesse."  
  
"Kay. Thank you!" She said running back to the office to find Jesse working on the computer, and Melaine working on paperwork. "Hey hey!"  
  
"Hey Ang!" Melaine said looking up from her paper work. Melaine was the only one that called Angel, Ang. But Angel liked it that way. It didn't sound right coming from anyone else.  
  
"Hey Angel." Jesse said turning away from the computer.  
  
"Hey Jess." She smiled. "Mel, I was wondering, whenever your done here, you wanna go shopping or something? I'm really bored, and there is nothing to do. You wanna go?"  
  
"Sure. That'd be great. Haven't done that in a long while." Melaine laughed. "Give me about a half hour then I'll be finished is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine with me." Angel told her. "Hey you mind if I hang out here till your done?"  
  
"Go ahead, that's okay." Melaine said getting back to her paperwork.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go and talk to Leon, I'll be back." Angel said walking out of the office then walking towards Leon who was working on a car. Whenever Melaine was finished with her paperwork, her and Angel left the garage, and headed to the mall where they spent about 3 hours shopping, till the mall started to close. "You want me to take you back to the garage?" Angel asked as she got into her car.  
  
"Actually, you can just drop me off at home." Melaine said, as she got into the passenger side. When Angel and Melaine arrived, there was a party of some sort at the house. There were cars parked on both sides of the road, so Angel drove down about a block, then parked, and then started to walk to the house. As they were talking, Melaine noticed something.  
  
"Do you see that?" She whispered to Angel but still walking and looking forward.  
  
"See what?" Angel said in her normal, loud voice.  
  
"Shhh… That guy behind us… You see him?" Melaine said still walking, but getting a little faster. Angel turned around for a quick second to see the man catching up to them a little. Melaine started to panic with fear that is was Jacob. Her instincts told her to run, which she did dragging Angel with her. They both ran the rest of the way home, and the man running for them, and gaining on them. Vince was getting out of his car that he had been sitting in for about 5 minutes trying to find some CD that he wanted to play, while Leon was standing on the porch with his Corona.  
  
"Yo come on man.. Let's go…" Leon said, as he looked down the sidewalk. He strained his eyes trying to see what was coming towards them. When he finally made out what was going on, Vince found the CD and started walking up the porch steps, as Leon dropped his beer bottle, and ran down the street while Vince followed right behind him. Melaine and Angel ran up the Vince and Leon as the man behind them still kept coming closer and closer towards them. It was still too dark to see who it was, but Vince and Leon were not letting him get away. Vince was now starting to understand what was going on, and grabbed the man by his jacket, and threw him up against the wall of the nearest house, making him fall to the ground. Leon motioned for the girls to get back as he went to help Vince. Leon picked the man up by his shirt then pushed him back into the wall. There was a little light coming from inside the house that was shinning on the man's face, exposing his identity. Vince and Leon both noticed him immediately.  
  
"Lance?" Vince said, only expecting to see Jacob's face. Lance didn't say anything as Leon was still holding him up against the wall. "What the hell were you doing?!" Vince yelled at him. Lance gave no reply, causing Leon to hit him up against the wall again.  
  
"Talk Lance… Now." Leon told him, pushing him harder into the wall. As Leon was readjusting his grip, Lance pulled away from him as hard as he could, then taking a swing. He hit Leon right in the jaw, making his bottom lip bleed. When Lance tried to make a run for it, Leon and Vince ran after him. Vince was right behind him, when he pulled him down to the ground and started to choke him, while Leon stopped and wiped the blood from his lip. Lance knew that there was no way out, and had no choice but telling them.  
  
"He paid me to do it." Lance said trying to loosen Vince's grip that he had on his neck.  
  
"Who paid you to do what?" Vince asked getting a even tighter grip around Lance's neck. Lance choked out a name but Vince, nor Leon could understand. "What?" Vince asked loosening his grip just enough so Lance could barely talk.  
  
"Jacob… Jacob Johnson." Lance coughed.  
  
"What did he want you to do?" Vince asked him not ready to let Lance go till he answered all of his questions.  
  
"He wanted me to bring her to him… He was going to kill her." Lance coughed. Vince and Leon knew they couldn't handle this by themselves, and they knew what they had to come. Vince kept his grip on Lance, and got him up off the ground, then headed home so Dom could deal with him.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm very very interesting! What shall Dom do??? Will Jacob ever find Melaine? Is there some romance between Leon and Angel coming up? Well, you'll have to check back to see! Bye guys! 


	4. The Race Across Town

A/N: Hey guys! Well, I dunno how many chapter that I'm going to be getting up tonight cause I'm going to this Pink concert tonight and I'm leaving at like 5pm. And its 1:30pm right now… Well, we'll see what I can get up kay? Enjoy chapter 4!  
  
Vince and Leon walked Angel back to her car, then headed home with Melaine. The entire walk home, Melaine walked about 12 steps in front of Vince and Leon who were holding back Lance, just incase he was to try anything, which he did. With all his power, Lance pulled back, and ran as fast as he could. Vince and Leon couldn't catch up with him, and had no choice but to let him go… They would meet again. Melaine walked inside with Vince and Leon who then went to tell Dom everything that had just happened.  
  
"Yo Dom." Vince said looking a little worried.  
  
"What is it?" He said taking a sip of his Corona.  
  
"Jacob got Lance working for him." Leon told him as he took a seat not too far away from Dom.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jacob had Lance Tran go after Melaine tonight. He said that he was to get her, and bring her to Jacob, then he was gonna…" Leon said but stopping when he remember what Lance said Jacob was going to do to Melaine.  
  
"He was going to do what?" Dom said getting up and looking absolutely furious.  
  
"He said that he was going to kill her." Leon said quietly trying to not make direct eye contact with Dom. There was no way that Dom was going to put up with his, and he wasn't going to loose Melaine to Jacob. Dom grabbed his keys, and jacket and was about to head out the door when Letty stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Letty asked him blocking his way to the door.  
  
"Nothing, I just got something to go take care of." Dom said not wanting to tell her the realy truth.. Not yet.  
  
"How bout a massage?" Letty said grabbing onto his arm, and trying to get him up the stairs.  
  
"Letty, I have to…" Dom started.  
  
"You have to go upstairs and give me a massage." Letty told him taking him upstairs. There was no way that he was getting out of this, so he didn't try to fight it. He would take care of Lance and Jacob tomorrow.  
  
** MELAINE'S ROOM **  
  
As Melaine was sitting down on her bed trying to just relax for a moment, her telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's Angel." The voice on the other line said  
  
"Oh hey girl… You get home okay?"  
  
"Yeah I got home fine. Well, I just got a call from my friend. There is a race across town, and she wants me to go. You wanna come too?"  
  
"Yeah sure… Can you pick me up?"  
  
"Sure… I'll be there in like 20 minutes okay?"  
  
"Kay. I'll see you then."  
  
"Ight. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Melaine said hanging up her phone. Just didn't realize just then to what she had agreed to. There was no way that Dom was going to let her out. But, Dom didn't have to know. What he doesn't know, wont hurt him. With that, Melaine got changed into something that she could be seen in at the race, and then went downstairs and quietly sunk out the front door. Since there were so many people around, Melaine didn't have to worry about being seen inside. But outside was a different story.  
  
"Where ya going Mel?" Mia asked sitting on the front porch with Brian. Melaine froze knowing that there was no way in hell that Mia would let her go.  
  
"I'm just waiting for Angel to pick me up."  
  
"Didn't you just see her?" Mia asked getting the feeling that something was going on.  
  
"Yeah, but she is bored, and so am I, so we are going out to this club." She lied.  
  
"Oh so then Jesse is going too?" Mia assumed.  
  
"No. One, I was gonna ask him, but I cant find him anywhere. Then two, I haven't really got to see Ang in a while, expect for today, so me and her were just gonna hang out together."  
  
"Oh. Okay. That sounds fun." Mia smiled just as Leon walked out.  
  
"Mel, where are you going?" Leon asked giving her a weird look.  
  
"Angel and I are going to a club." She said just as Angel pulled up. When she did, Leon looked towards her, then back at Melaine. He noticed the outfits, and also how she seemed to be a little worried about something.  
  
"Mel, come here for a sec." Leon said walking down the porch steps with her, and pulling her over to the side so Mia and Brian wouldn't hear anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked started to get really nervous if her plan was going to backfire.  
  
"You sure you wanna be going out after what happened?" Leon asked her.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be fine." Melaine assured him. Leon looked over at Angel again, and then everything was started to come together.  
  
"Dom don't know about this does he?"  
  
"Well… Umm… Not really…"  
  
"And your not really going to a club are you?" Melaine just held her breath and didn't say anything. "Thought so." He said looking over to Angel who was waiting for Melaine. "Where are you really going Mel?" Melaine stayed quiet, and looked at the ground. "Mel.."  
  
"There's a race across town." She said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a race across town." She said again. "Look, it'll be fine I promise.." She told him. "Just please cover for me." Melaine said as Angel walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Leon." She said smiling. "You ready Mel?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Okay. Bye Leon!" She called walked back to her car. He smiled and then gave a slight wave.  
  
"Please Leon." She asked again. "I'll be back around 12 okay?" Leon didn't say anything for a moment, but then agreed.  
  
"Fine. But you have to be back by 12. I know you 19, and you're an adult. But you have to be back by 12 okay?"  
  
"Thank you." She said giving him a hug. "I promise. By 12 I'll be home."  
  
"I'm serious. By 12." He said again.  
  
"Got it." She said running to Angel's car. When Melaine and Angel were out of sight, Mia walked up to Leon.  
  
"She isn't going to a club is she?" Mia asked him worried.  
  
"Nope."  
  
** AT THE RACE **  
  
"Angel!" Melaine and Angel heard a voice call behind them.  
  
"Oh hey Sid." Angel said. "Melaine, this is Sidney, we call her Sid. Sid, this is Melaine."  
  
"Nice to meet you Melaine." Sidney said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So who is racing?" Angel asked when she saw 4 cars lined up across the starting line.  
  
"Jade, Shane, Gavin, and Keegan." She said as the race started. When one of Sidney's friend's gave the signal to go all for cars were off. Melaine was watching from the sidelines with Angel and Sidney when she felt someone come up behind her. She slowly turned around and her stomach dropped.  
  
"Dom…."  
  
"Let's go." He said taking her to his car not looking the least bit happy.  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!! Hmmm I wonder what is gonna happen. I wonder how Dom found out in the first place… And well Melaine and Sidney become friends??? Hmmm, well, you all gotta check back to find out! Bye byes! 


	5. Punishment

A/N: Here is your chapter. But first I wanna say a huge thanks to Hailey for helping me come up with some ideas, and writing a lil bit of this. Thanks Hailey! Enjoy!  
  
"Dom, I'm....." Melaine started.  
  
"We'll talk about it when we get home." Dom said as he drove away from the race.  
  
"I just wanted to say..." She said trying to tell him something.  
  
"I said we'll talk about it when we get home." He said again only this time with more anger. The rest of the drive home, it was silent, but it sure wasn't when they got home.  
  
** AT HOME **  
  
"Jesse calm down..." Mia told him, trying to get him to relax. He had freaked out when Vince told him what had happened with Lance, and then realized that Melaine wasn't anywhere. He yelled for all the guests from the party to get out, and he paced back and forth across the living room when he heard Dom's car pull up. Melaine and Dom walked into the house when Jesse ran up to Melaine.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah Jess I'm fine." She told him, trying to put a smile on her face.  
  
"Mel, upstairs I gotta talk to you." Dom told her.  
  
** MELAINE'S ROOM **  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Dom yelled at Melaine who was sitting on her bed not saying anything. "What if Jacob was there?! Do you know what could have happened if he was and he found you?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just...." Melaine tried to say.  
  
"You can't go off by yourself. Especially since Jacob is back around again..."  
  
"I wasn't by myself. Angel was there." Melaine told him. "And there was Sid, and tons of other people around."  
  
"You cannot go out without me Jesse, Brian, Letty, Mia, Vince, or Leon there. You cant. Do you want Jacob to get you again?" Dom asked even though he already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"No of course not. But I mean I..."  
  
"Then you have to stay with one of us when you go out." Dom told her. "And now about the racing.."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I told you that you couldn't race."  
  
"I wasn't racing. I was just watching." She told him. Dom gave her that 'don't back talk with me especially right now' looks and she quieted down.  
  
"Since you 19, and I can't ground you anymore... So instead, you're going to work at the store with Mia. I think that will be punishment enough." Dom said smiling.  
  
"At the store?!" Melaine wined. "I cant go to the garage anymore?!"  
  
"Oh you can go... You just wont be working there." He smirked.  
  
"That not fair!" She tried to protest.  
  
"Too bad... That's what you get." Dom said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "And another thing. I don't want you hanging around with Angel anymore okay? Not in less anyone of us are there. And no more hanging around those racers either got it? Not at all. Not even when anyone of us is around okay?" Melaine didn't want anymore arguments with Dom, and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. Goodnight." He said about to walk out of the room.  
  
"Leon told you didn't he?" Melaine asked before he left.  
  
"No. And he wasn't going to either. I overheard you two talking outside. You know my room is right above were you guys were talking, and the window was open." Dom told her walking out of the room, as Jesse walked in.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Jesse asked sitting beside Mel.  
  
"To a race with Angel, I met some really cool people, the one girl looked kinda gothic, but she seemed really cool." Melaine said as she began to get ready for bed.  
  
"You race?"  
  
"No, just watched, but I might see about it." She shrugged.  
  
"Well if you do, be careful, make sure I'm there to see you kick ass." He smirked on the last part.  
  
Mel laughed slightly. "Alright, deal, but don't say anything. Oh and don't tell anyone, but Angel said she might bring the racers around tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Jesse said before kissing her goodnight. "This should be interesting."  
  
** THE NEXT DAY **  
  
"Hey Mia, I'm going over to the garage for my break ight?" Melaine asked all ready to go see Jesse.  
  
"Kay. Be back in 45 minutes." Mia told her. Melaine nodded, then got into her car, and drove to the garage. She walked in, and went straight to Jesse's office.  
  
"Hey baby." Jesse said to Melaine as she sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey." Melaine kissed him. "Whatcha workin on?"  
  
"Some stuff for the Supra, but it can wait." He put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her from her neck then back up to her lips, but within about 5 minutes they could hear the rumbling of street racing car engines pulling up.  
  
"Their here." Melaine said in between kissing Jesse.  
  
"Who?" Jesse said still kissing her.  
  
"Angel, she brought some friends who were at the race last night. I told you remember?" Melaine said pulling away from Jesse's kisses. "Oh shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dom…. Shit… He is gonna freak when he sees Angel." Melaine said running out of the office.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Jesse asked running behind her.  
  
"He doesn't want me hanging around with Angel when he or someone else isn't there." Melaine said still running.  
  
"Well I'm here." Jesse said stopping when Melaine stopped running.  
  
"Oh yeah… Well Dom said he didn't want me hanging out with any of those racers at all. Not even when anyone is around." Melaine said walking out the garage door, then stopped to find that Dom had gotten to Angel and her friends before she could.  
  
"Angel you have to leave." Dom told her.  
  
"I just brought some friends by to meet Mel, and your telling me that I cant even see her?"  
  
"You can. They cant." Dom said pointing to Angel's friends who were the street racers that Dom had told Melaine to stay away from.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" A girl said stepping up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Jade. Now why…" She started.  
  
"Well Jade, you better watch who your talking to like that." Dom told her. "Angel, I'm sorry, but they cant see her. Not after what happened."  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked not knowing what she had done.  
  
"I'll tell her to call you okay?"  
  
"Whatever." Angel said pissed as she got back into her car. Jade rolled her eyes, and got back into her car, as the rest of her friends did the same.  
  
** BACK IN THE GARAGE **  
  
Leon, Vince, Letty, and Brian were all listening through the open window, and whenever Dom came back, there were questions that they wanted answered.  
  
"Dom, what has that all about?" Letty asked walking up to him.  
  
"Mel is not to be around Angel in less anyone of us is there." Dom told the group, then getting back to work.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Brian asked.  
  
"She went to a race across town last night. And she isn't going to hang out with any of Angel's friends period." Everyone knew that there was more to this then Dom was saying but they didn't know what. But they were not going to start anything. Dom was pissed, and they were not going to get him mad too. They all agreed and then went back to work.  
  
A/N: Here ya go people… The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it typed kay? I have the plan of what's gonna happen, I just need to write it. But anyway, it'll be up ASAP! Bye guys! 


	6. Trouble

A/N: Hey people! Here is chapter 6! But I first wanna give a HUGE thanks to Hailey for all the help she gave me on this. She wrote some, and came up with the idea. Thanks Hailey! Well, enjoy!  
  
** LATER THAT NIGHT **  
  
"Okay, I'll be back later." Dom said putting his jacket on, then grabbing his car keys.  
  
"Dom, where are you going?" Mia asked walking into the living room. The only people in the house that didn't know about the situation with Melaine and Lance Tran were Letty, and Mia. Dom didn't know the right time to tell them, or if he should even say anything to them at all. He figured for now, it would just be best not to say anything till everything was fully taken care of.  
  
"I just need to go take care of something." He said walking out the front door to his car. As he pulled out of the driveway, he went down the street headed for one place and one place only. To go pay Lance Tran a little visit.  
  
** MELAINE'S ROOM **  
  
Melaine was at her desk working on the computer when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mel, it's Angel."  
  
"Angel, hey. I'm really sorry about today. It was just that after me going to the race last night Dom…"  
  
"It's okay girl. You don't got to explain. Well look, Jade this throwing this party tonight, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"  
  
"I would if I could, but I can't go anywhere without Dom, Mia, Letty, Brian, Leon, Vince, or Jesse being there. And I can't hang out with the other people who were at the race."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Dom said that he didn't want me to."  
  
"My God Mel, your 19. You're an adult, you don't have to listen to him. Please, just tonight. I'll have you home by 1am I promise."  
  
Melaine thought about it for a few moments. Angel was right. She is 19 years old, she was an adult. If she wants to go out then she can.  
  
"Okay. But I gotta be home by 1."  
  
"Great! Okay, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes. Be ready."  
  
"Kay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And with that, Melaine got dressed and ready for the party. She was ready in about 10 minutes, then started to climb out the window. Right as she made it to the ground, Angel pulled up.  
  
"Let's go!" Angel laughed as they pulled away, and headed for the party.  
  
** AT THE TRAN'S GARAGE **  
  
Dom didn't waste any time when he got to the Tran's garage. He walked right in, and up to Lance who was sitting in the office working on something. Dom went up behind him, and turned him around, then punched him.  
  
"Where the fuck is he?" Dom yelled at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lance lied as Dom punched him again, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"WHERE IS HE TRAN?!" He yelled. "WHERE IS JACOB?!"  
  
"I don't know." He said trying to catch his breath. While Lance was down on his knees, Dom kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled even louder. There was a sound of something in the distance, but Dom couldn't really tell what it was until it got closer. The sirens of the cops cars got closer and closer and Dom knew he had to get out of there. He ran out of the office and to his car  
  
** AT THE PARTY **  
  
"Hey Mel. I didn't think that you were gonna make it!" Sid called to her as she and Angel walked inside.  
  
"Hey. Yeah I didn't think I was going to either." She told her.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you did. By the way, this is Jade." She said pointing to the girl she had remembered seeing at the garage.  
  
That night, Everything started to catching up with Melaine. The situation with Jacob, just thinking about what happened 3 years ago, the race the pervious night, and all other things, and Jade made the mistake of offering her a drink. At the party she had 7 Corona's and 3 shots of Vodka, and she could barely walk.  
  
"I'm gonna get her home. It's almost 1... And she's really wasted." Angel said helping Melaine off the couch.  
  
"Yeah. I'll help you." Jade said as they both picked her up, got her in Angel's car, and headed for her house, with Sid following. The whole way there Melaine was singing House Of Pain's "Jump Around"  
  
As Jade drove, she couldn't help but laugh. "This is baaaaaad."  
  
"No shit." Angel said. They pulled up to Melaine's house, and Angel and Jade pulled Melaine out of the backseat.  
  
"I've got ho's." Melaine laughed as she got out of the car.  
  
"Suuuuure." Jade nodded.  
  
"Mel you are really drunk." Angel said walking her to the front porch with Jade's help.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh. Don't tell Dom." Melaine laughed. Jade looked inside the window to see if there was another in the living room, and there wasn't. Angel took Melaine's keys that were in her pocket and went to open the door.  
  
"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy those are mine!" Melaine said grabbing her keys out of Angel's hand after she opened the door. They shut the door behind them and slowly made their way up the steps. Just as they opened the door to Melaine's room they all froze when they saw Dom already waiting for Melaine in her room.  
  
"Hi." Angel said smiling.  
  
"Dom, baby!" Melaine said running to to Dom, and giving him a hug. "Have I told you how much I loved you lately."  
  
The other 3 girls looked to see Jesse and Leon behind them but quickly looked back to look at Mel.  
  
"Jade." Sid elbowed her friend.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do the talking." Sid said. "Get us outta here."  
  
"Okay." She whispered back. "Well, we hate to break up this little party, but we gotta get going. Bye." Jade said quickly while her, Sid, and Angel were about to run out of the room.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Dom yelled at the girls. "Sit down." The girls did as they were told and sat next to Melaine. "None of you are to come around Melaine again. I will personally make sure of that." Dom told them. "You are not to come around her at work, here, in public. You stay away from her. Got it?" All the girls agreed, then walked out back to the car quickly. "Come on Mel." Dom said getting her under the covers on her bed.  
  
"But I'm not tired!" Melaine said trying to pull the covers off that Dom just put on her. "Jess..."  
  
"I'll take care of it." He said as Leon and Dom walked out of Melaine's room. "You need some sleep Mel. It's after 1."  
  
"Whooooooooo its late huh?" Melaine laughed as she put herself in Jesse's arms.  
  
"Yeah it is." He told her. "You gotta get to sleep okay?"  
  
"Hmmm." Melaine said placing her head on Jesse's chest and closing her eyes.  
  
"Melaine, then next time you do that, please tell me so I can go with you okay?" Jesse told her. "Mel..." He said but then stopped when he saw that Melaine was already fast asleep in his arms.  
  
** DOM'S ROOM **  
  
"She home?" Letty asked as Dom came inside and took a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah... She's wasted."  
  
"What?!" Letty asked not believing what she had just heard.  
  
"She is wasted. I've never seen her like that." Dom said starting to give Letty a massage.  
  
"Dom, I wouldn't say anything to Mia if I were you. She is gonna..."  
  
"I'm not going to."  
  
A/N: Hey! Well, I hoped you liked that. It took me forever to get all that!!!! Well, another one will be up as soon as I can get it kay? Bye! 


	7. Jacob's Letter

A/N: Hey people! Here is chapter 7 I hope that you like it!  
  
"You weren't gonna tell me were you?!" Mia yelled at Dom the next morning when she had found out that Melaine was drunk last night, after she found her throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Mia, it's okay. She's fine. After how much she threw up, I think that she learned her lesson." Dom told her, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
** AT THE STORE **  
  
"Mel, how could you do that?" Mia asked her as they were stocked the shelves with different types of food.  
  
"I was depressed, and then I just had 1 drink, and then I had another, and another and I ended up having 7 Corona's, and then 3 shots of Vodka. No wait, or was it 4." Melaine said trying to think of what she drank last night. "I can't remember. Something like that though." While Mia and Melaine were talking, and working, a familiar face came into the store making Melaine's mouth drop. It was Carla. She sat down at the counter and Mia causally walked over and took her order.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Mia said annoyed that she even had the nerve to show up there.  
  
"Just a coke." Carla told her taking a glance at Melaine. While Mia was getting Carla her drink, Jesse came in to see Melaine for his lunch break.  
  
"Hey Mel." Jesse said walking up to her and giving her a short kiss. "You feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay now." She told him smiling. Melaine's eyes kept drifting in the direction of Carla. Jesse noticed, and looked over.  
  
"What the hell?" Jesse said as he saw Carla.  
  
"She just came in before you did." Melaine told him not taking her eyes off of Carla, knowing that she was up to something. After Carla had her drink, she paid, then left like nothing happened. When Melaine walked past the front of the store, she saw a white envelope with her name on it lying at her feet. With curiosity getting the best of her, Melaine opened the letter and silently read it to herself.  
  
My dearest Melaine,  
  
Time passes slowly without your presence with me, and I long to see you face to face again. Your long brown hair, your sparkling blue eyes, that heart-melting smile comes to mind whenever I think of you. My hopes of us being together overpower me with strength and your beauty and charisma is what keeps me alive. Know this, I will have you. You will be mine forever and always.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Jacob  
  
Jesse saw Melaine gazing at the letter and walked towards her.  
  
"What's that?" Jesse asked as Melaine looked up with hurt, sadness, and overwhelming fear in her eyes, as she handed Jesse the letter.  
  
"Mia! I'm talking Mel to Dom!" Jesse yelled grabbing Melaine's hand and running out of the store. Before Mia could object, Jesse and Melaine were in the car almost half way down the street.  
  
** AT THE GARAGE **  
  
"Thanks Mia. Bye." Dom said hanging up the telephone as Jesse's Jetta pulled up and he and Melaine ran out and up to Dom. "Mel, you cant…" Dom said as Jesse shoved the letter from Jacob into his face. "Jacob gave this to you?" Dom asked in confusion after reading the letter  
  
"Carla. She stopped by the store for a drink, then when she left, I found this on the floor at the front of the store." Melaine told him looking terrified.  
  
"Uhh.. Jess, take her back to the house, I'll meet up with you there okay?" Dom told him trying to think of a plain to keep Jacob away.  
  
"Okay." Jesse agreed. "Come on Mel, let's go home." He said leading her out of the garage. The rest of the car ride home was silent. Melaine was staring out of the car window when she finally spoke up.  
  
"Jess… What do you think Jacob will do if he finds me?" Melaine asked still looking of the car window with her thoughts wandering. Jesse pulled over to the side of the road, and turned off the car.  
  
"He isn't going to do anything to you." Jesse assured her. "Me, Dom, Mia, Leon, Vince, everyone. We are gonna make sure he doesn't okay?" He said cupping her face into his hands and a tear ran down her cheek. Melaine didn't say a word, but nodded her head. Then fell into Jesse's arms, and just concentrated on being with him, the team, and her family, and stay away from Jacob and everyone associated with him.  
  
** ACROSS THE STREET **  
  
Jacob stopped at the stop sign while Carla started singing along with the radio.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Jacob said under his breath as he saw Jesse and Melaine pulled over the side of the road.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Carla asked noticed that he looked pissed. Jacob tuned her out and then continued looking at Melaine. "What?" Carla asked again, looking to see what Jacob was staring at. "Oh." A car horn honked behind Jacob since he had been sitting at the stop sign for a few minutes now. The sound turned the heads of Melaine and Jesse who noticed Jacob and Carla. Jacob drove away quickly hoping they wouldn't follow.  
  
** JESSE'S CAR **  
  
"Was th… that Jacob and Carla?" Jesse stammered in shock from just seeing the two, while looking at Jacob drive away down the street.  
  
"Yeah it was. Wh… What do you think we should do? I mean what If he saw us? And if he finds me…" Melaine said with her brain thinking faster then she could talk.  
  
"We'll follow him. Then go from there. Here call Dom." Jesse said tossing her his cell phone, then following Jacob down the street. Melaine quickly dialed and waiting for Dom to answer.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Dom it's me. We just saw Jacob and Carla." Melaine told him getting right to the point.  
  
"He was around the house?"  
  
"No, not when we saw him. He was at a stop sign. We're following him right now."  
  
"Where are you at?"  
  
"Downtown. Just passes Allessandro Blvd."  
  
"Okay. Look, you be careful ight? I want you to call whenever you find out where he is, and what he is up to."  
  
"Okay I will."  
  
"Let me talk to Jess."  
  
"Kay… Here he is."  
  
"Yo Dom."  
  
"Jess be careful okay?"  
  
"Got it Dom."  
  
"Bail if anything happens and I want you to call me okay?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Okay. And Jess, keep her outta trouble, and you both be careful."  
  
"I know Dom. We will."  
  
"Okay, talk to you soon man."  
  
"Ight, bye."  
  
A/N: Hey people… Sorry that took like forever to get up, but ya know I really hate typing these things up ya know? Anyway… As soon as I think of something to happen next, and I get that typed, it'll be posted kay? Bye till then! 


	8. Taken Away From Family

A/N: Hey guys… Here is chapter 8!  
  
Jesse and Melaine followed a few cars behind Jacob and Carla and stopped in front of the Tran residence where Jacob and Carla got out of their car.  
  
"Uh oh." Jesse said realizing where they were.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trans." Jesse said looking at the front window of their home from the car and noticing that Jacob was talking to Lance. When Jesse turned to get his cell phone to call Dom, he turned back towards the window of the house, where he found that Lance and Jacob were both gone out of site. "Where'd they go?" Jesse said to himself looking around the Tran property to see any sign of Jacob, Lance, Carla, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"I have no idea." Melaine said also looking around.  
  
"Let's head back. We know here we can find them and that's all that matters." Jesse said about to turn the key to start the Jetta when a man with a gun came to the car and pointed it at Jesse through the opened window. It by no surprise was Lance.  
  
"Come on. Someone wants to see you." Lance said after opening the car door and pulling Jesse out, then getting Melaine and taking her with them. Lance lead then to the back of the house, down into a basement where they found Jacob and Carla.  
  
"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Jacob said walking towards Melaine, and putting his hands to her face while she pushed them away. "And you." Jacob said stepping up to Jesse. "Never thought that I would get to be face to face with you." Jesse stood silent and looked at Lance directly in the eye trying to show no fear. "What??? Afraid to think of all the things that I'm gonna to do your girlfriend here?" Jacob smirked.  
  
"Go to hell Tran." Jesse finally said while taking Melaine's hand and holding it tight.  
  
"Carla, Lance, you take care of her. I wanna deal with this one first." Jacob said stepping up closer to Jesse as Carla and Lance dragged Melaine into another room.  
  
"You hurt her, and I swear to God, I'll kill you." Jesse said, not having any idea what Jacob would to do her once he got her alone. Jacob wasn't going to put up with that. Once Jesse said that Jacob punched him in the mouth causing his lip to bleed and fall hard to the floor. Melaine could hear Jesse hit the ground from the room that she was in and started hitting the door with her fists.  
  
"JESSE!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with tears pouring out of her eyes, while hitting her fists up against the door. Carla and Lance smiled to each other as Melaine collapsed on the floor crying, knowing that they were destroying her on the inside.  
  
"Bring her out!" Jacob yelled when he was finished with Jesse. Carla and Lance picked Melaine from the corner and dragged her out the door. When Melaine saw Jesse laying on the floor she broke away from Carla and Lance with all her strength and ran to Jesse. His face had blood on it coming from his mouth and nose but he had more bruises that were very visible more then anything. Melaine took some of her shirt and wiped the blood that was on his face away.  
  
"Your gonna be okay Mel, I promise." He told her, bringing her into his arms knowing that she was scared to death.  
  
"I love you Jess." Melaine told him as she layed in his arms crying.  
  
"I love you too. I always will." He said gently kissing her lips. Jacob had enough and pulled Melaine away from Jesse.  
  
"You guys know what to do." Jacob said as he took Melaine and got in his car, leaving Jesse with Jacob and Carla.  
  
** AT HOME **  
  
"They aren't here, there didn't call, I'm telling you something happened!" Dom said when he came home to only find Vince, Leon, and Letty but no Jesse or Melaine.  
  
"Dom, just calm down. I'm sure their fine. Maybe they forgot to call." Letty told him. Someone came in the door stumbling as Letty was trying to reassure Dom that everything was okay. When Dom did see how it was, his stomach sank to the floor.  
  
"Jesse, oh my God what happened?!" Letty said running to help him in the door.  
  
"He has her." Jesse said. "Dom, I'm so sorry. I tried I really did." He apologized. "Jacob has her."  
  
** JACOB'S CAR **  
  
"Where are we going?" Melaine asked while gazing out of the car window trying to see if she remembered where she was.  
  
"As far away from here as we can get." Jacob told her while concentrating on driving to their destination. It was now almost 11pm, and Jacob had been driving for hours with out stopping anywhere. They finally got to the boarder and made their way into Mexico.  
  
"Mexico?!" Melaine yelled when she saw the sign now knowing where Jacob was taking her.  
  
"Uh huh." Jacob said pulling up to the booth. After a few questions, Jacob and Melaine were free to go.  
  
** BACK AT THE HOUSE **  
  
"Do you know where he took her?" Dom asked as Jesse put a ice pack on his eye.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to Tran's. Lance probably knows where they are." Dom said walking towards the front door.  
  
"I'm going with you." Vince said getting up.  
  
"Yeah so am I." Leon said also getting up.  
  
"Aight, lets go then." And with that, Dom Vince, and Leon left to go find out where Melaine was.  
  
** JACOB'S CAR **  
  
"Come on." Jacob said pulled his car into an abandoned parking lot.  
  
"Where are we?" Melaine asked as Jacob pulled her out of the car.  
  
Your new home." Jacob said as he pushed her into the building. Inside it was dark, cold, and dirty. There were rats roaming around, and the smell was horrible.  
  
"Jacob please. I just want to go home." Melaine pleaded with him. "I wanna be with my family."  
  
"If I can't have you, then nobody can." He told her clearly getting angry.  
  
"Please. I won't call the cops or tell anyone, or anything I swear! I just wanna go home."  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Jacob…."  
  
"Leave Jesse, and then be with me?" Melaine thought about it for a second. If she were to say yes would her really let her go?  
  
"Take me home, and yes." Melaine said knowing that was the only thing that could get her home. Jacob saw in her eyes that it was just a scam. She didn't want him. She wanted Jesse.  
  
"Liar!" Jacob started yelling at her.  
  
"Jacob please, I wanna go home!" She cried as he hit her. He threw Melaine into a dark and freezing cold room, much like the one that she has been in when Jacob had first taken her, but this one was worse, where she backed into a corner and cried against the wall.  
  
** 11PM AT THE TRANS **  
  
"There's no one here." Dom said looking in through the windows.  
  
"Probably knew you'd be coming" Vince said walking back to his car.  
  
"Where would they be then?" Leon asked not sure on where to look next.  
  
"Downtown." Dom simply said.  
  
"What?" Vince and Leon asked together.  
  
"Downtown. There's a race down there tonight. Hector was telling me about it. 14G buy in. He'll be there." Dom said getting into his car and driving to the race, with Vince and Leon following right behind him.  
  
** AT THE RACE **  
  
"You see him?" Dom called to Vince who was looking around.  
  
"No. Leon you see him?" Vince yelled over all the noise.  
  
"Naw man, he ain't here." Leon said looking over the crowd for any sign of Lance.  
  
"Are you looking for Melaine? Cause I can tell you, she isn't here." A woman's voice said to Dom. He quickly turned around to see Angel, Jade, and Sid standing behind him.  
  
"How did you know that Mel was gone?" He asked wondering if they could possibly have anything to do with it.  
  
"I didn't know. Just that the only time that you ever came down here was when Mel was with us and I'm telling you that she didn't come. She isn't here." Angel told him. "Why are you down here anyway?" Dom pulled Angel away from Sid and Jade so they couldn't hear him, then explained.  
  
"Jacob's got her, and Tran helped him get her so we came here looking for him." Dom whispered to her. "You have any idea where he is?"  
  
"I saw him earlier, but he probably skipped town knowing that you'd be looking for him." Angel said also searching the crowd for Lance but couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"What about Carla? You know where she is?" Dom asked hoping to at least find her.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her for like months now. I used to see her at studio, but she stopped showing up." Angel told him. "Jade!" She called to her friend. "You've seen Carla anywhere today?" She asked since Jade happened to run into Carla every so often.  
  
"That bitch? Yeah, I saw her when I was coming to pick you up. She was in her car talking on her cell. Why?" Angel looked over at Dom to see if it was okay if she told Jade and Sid what happened. Dom nodded, then Angel explained everything that Dom had told her.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her. I swear, Ima kill her!" Jade said walking to her car.  
  
"She hates Carla too, can ya tell?" Angel asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why what happened?" Dom asked as Vince and Leon came over.  
  
"Before Carla got out of the hospital, Jade and her got into a pretty big fight. Carla ended up trying to kill her." Angel explained.  
  
"Carla was in the hospital?" Dom asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. She didn't tell a lot of people. Like Melaine doesn't know. She didn't meet Carla till after that. She suffered depression, and they thought that she was mentally insane." Angel said remembering what had happened. Everything for Dom just stopped right then. Knowing that his little sister was in the hands of a paranoid physco that wanted to be with her, a Tran, and one who's mentally insane. There was no way that he was going to let Melaine stay there. He was going to get her back at all costs, and nothing was going to get in his way.  
  
A/N: Hey people! I wanna give a thanks to Cameron and Hailey for the ideas on this chapter! Without this chapter wouldn't be up here, so thanks guys! 


	9. Shane And Adam

A/N: Hey people! How y'all doing? Good I hope! Well, here is your chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
** AT HOME **  
  
"Letty, I tried really I did but he…" Jesse said apologizing for Jacob getting Melaine.  
  
"Jess it's not your fault." She tried to tell him, but he wasn't getting it because of his ADD has been taking over.  
  
"If I wouldn't have followed him then none of this would have happened!" He said now wishing that he hadn't done it for if he didn't, Melaine would be sitting with him right now. "And I mean God only knows what he will do to her!" He said thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
"Their gonna get her back Jesse. They will. They did it before, they'll do it again." Letty assured him.  
  
"But…" He began.  
  
"Jess…. Their gonna get her back." She told him again as the telephone rang. Jesse reached for the phone as fast and he could, and answered quickly.  
  
"Melaine?!" He said praying that it was her.  
  
"Jess its Dom. I need to you get some information for me."  
  
"On what?" He asked walking upstairs to the computer in his room.  
  
"Chic named Jade Trinity Thompson and Sidney Ann Waters"  
  
"Aight let me see what we got here." Jesse searched through all the files, and finally found it. "Okay, Jade... Street racer, beat a guy almost to death, and served 1 year in juvi for boosting cars. Sidney on the other hand, also street racer, former boxer, and 2 years in juvi for boosting cars."  
  
"Thanks man. We'll be back later."  
  
"Aight, see you then."  
  
** MEXICO **  
  
"Jacob?" Melaine quietly asked through the door to see if he was still there.  
  
"What?!" He yelled sounding very annoyed and angry.  
  
"Why are you doing all this? Again." She asked wanting some answers.  
  
"Why?! Melaine I love you!" He said walking into the room that she was in. "I always have! And this is how you repay me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Melaine asked him not knowing have she had done.  
  
"Jesse." He simply told her.  
  
"What does Jesse have to do...." She started but then realized what he meant. "You're doing all this because I love Jesse?"  
  
"YOU DONT LOVE HIM!" Jacob screamed at her. He was clearly drunk.  
  
"Yes Jacob, yes I do." Melaine told him. "I love him more the anything."  
  
"NO! SHUT UP!" He screamed holding his head in pain.  
  
"I love Jesse. I always will, and nothing you do is going to change that. Kill me, I don't care. I will always love him. Always and forever." She told him. Just thinking about Jesse made her miss home.  
  
"NO YOU DONT!!!!! YOU LOVE ME!!!!!" Jacob screamed again.  
  
** JADE'S CAR **  
  
Jade drove quickly to her friend's house, jumped out of her car, and ran up the porch steps. She didn't bother knocking, and just walked in.  
  
"Yo Shane!" She yelled trying to find her friend. "Shane!" She yelled again.  
  
"What? Jade? What's wrong?" A younger guy about 6'3 with blonde hair and light green eyes asked coming down the steps. He looked about 20 or so, and was pretty well built.  
  
"I need you to help me find Carla." She said quickly getting to the point.  
  
"Carla? What do you need with Carla?"  
  
"You remember Melaine. The girl at the race that Dom picked up?"  
  
"Jesse's girl?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, you remember that Jacob guy that Angel was telling us about?" Shane nodded. "Yeah well he's got Melaine again and Carla helped him get her. Do you know where she is?" She asked knowing that he knew Carla pretty well.  
  
"She's probably gone to find Adam."  
  
"Adam? Why would she need Adam?"  
  
"She's probably freaking out, knowing Dom's gonna be looking for her so she'll need her medicine. Adam supplies her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be there."  
  
"Thanks man." Jade said about to walk out the front door.  
  
"Hold up. I'm going with you." Shane called to her grabbing his keys and putting on his shoes.  
  
"Aight, come on." She said continuing to the door. Shane really did want to help. When he saw Melaine at the race a few nights before he instantly fell in love, but when he found out that she was Jesse's girl, his heart was broken. Once they get Melaine back, he would make her, his. But first, he had to get rid of Jesse. Before Melaine got back and he already had a plan.  
  
** ACROSS TOWN **  
  
"Adam!" Carla yelled walking to the warehouse that she had been to so many times before.  
  
"What do you need Carla?" Adam asked when he saw Carla from the corner.  
  
"You know why I'm here, don't give me shit!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Aight, aight. Just give me a second." He said walking away and into a room near the back of the warehouse. When he came back, he tossed her a large bottle of pills. "You got the cash for this?" He asked, not going to let her leave if she couldn't pay. Carla didn't say anything, but just threw a large amount of money that was rapped together with a rubber band to him. She walked out of the warehouse with the pills, and slammed the door shut. She got into her car, and took 7 white pills out. She took them all followed by a drink of water from the water bottle that was laying on the passengers seat. As Carla was about to turn the key Jade pulled up, got out of her car with Shane following her, and pulled Carla out of her car.  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM! Muhahaha! What shall happen?! Hmmm… Well, you'll have to check back to find out! Lata! 


	10. Negotiations

A/N: Hey people… First before I get to this chapter, I wanna give a HUGE thanks to Hailey for writing a very big part to this! So thanks Hailey! This chapter is written by, both Hailey and I so enjoy! Here is your chapter!  
  
"Awww great, look who it is." Carla said as Jade slammed her into the car door.  
  
"Don't give me shit Carla, where the fuck is Melaine?" Jade said not wasting anytime.  
  
"This ain't gonna be no sissy fight is it Jade?" Sid said from her car. Jade smirked  
  
"Hell no!" She said then throwing a punch right to Carla's jaw.  
  
"Shit! You bitch!" Carla backed away and tried to claw into Jade's arm. Jade quickly grabbed Carla's wrists and pulled them behind her back.  
  
"Now we could do this the hard way or the easy way, now I'll ask again where the fuck is Melaine?!"  
  
"She can fight." Jesse whispered to Leon.  
  
"Keep her around." Leon nodded. Dom gave Leon a dirty look.  
  
"What?" Leon questioned. Dom just shook his head. Jade kneed Carla on the back in the middle of her spine.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"Like I'd tell you!" Carla yelled.  
  
"Sid…" Jade began.  
  
"Right on it." Sidney got into Jade's glove compartment and threw her a .48 6 shooter peacemaker. Jade caught it and cocked it, then held it to Carla's head. "Now tell me where is she."  
  
"You won't shoot me." Carla smirked.  
  
"Oh I won't?" Jade asked and shot right beside Carla's foot only about a centimeter away. Carla was scared now.  
  
"Okay okay, she's in the warehouse there's a room..."she began.  
  
"No, you're gonna lead us there incase your bull shittin." Jade pushed her still keeping her gun on Carla. "Come on lets go." And everyone followed.  
  
"What kind of family did you grow up with?" Leon asked Jade.  
  
"Ever hear of Jesse James?" She asked still pushing Carla forward. He nodded.  
  
"Related, so in other words I'm s'posed to be crazy." She smiled.  
  
"In there." Carla said pointing to a door.  
  
"Open the damn door." Jade said getting impatient. Carla opened the door, and looked to see no one inside.  
  
"They were supposed to be here, I swear." Carla said panicking.  
  
"Then were the fuck are they!" Jade yelled at her.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Carla stammered.  
  
"You talk directly with Jacob don't you?" Dom said stepping up and getting into her face.  
  
"Yeah but...." She started.  
  
"Call him." Jade said taking out her cell phone and handing it to her.  
  
"I don't....."  
  
"CALL HIM!" Jade yelled at her again.  
  
** MEXICO **  
  
"Here." Jacob said throwing some packaged food and a bottle soda into Melaine, who was laying on the cold concrete floor. His attention was drawn away from her and to his cell phone, which was sitting on the table outside of the room that Melaine was in. "Hello?"  
  
"Jacob there...." Carla started.  
  
"Yo Jacob, this is Jade. Now see we have a little problem here." She started. "See you have Melaine, a dear friend of mine who I want back, and then I have Carla here with a gun pointed at her head." She told him. "Now do you understand the situation that we are in."  
  
"I'm not sure that I'm following you." Jacob said as he closed the door so Melaine couldn't hear any of the conversation. "What exactly are you getting at?" He said trying to buy himself more time to think.  
  
"Okay, in simpler terms, you bring Melaine home, and let her go, or I blow Carla's head clear off her shoulders. Do you follow that?" Jade said putting it to him in terms that he could follow.  
  
"Why in the hell would I care what you do with Carla?"  
  
"Well for one, you think that you are going to get away with all of this without the help of Carla since she is all that you got on your side now. In case you haven't heard Lance skipped town." She explained. "Two, who else is gonna bring you all your supplies? Cause I know that is where Carla was taking everything that was in the backseat of her car. The food, the clothes, the guns, would you like me to continue?"  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Jacob said knowing that he really did need Carla since Lance wasn't there to help him.  
  
"Give Melaine back to us, and we give you Carla." Jade told him making that the easiest offer.  
  
"Fine. The earliest that I can get her to you is by tomorrow morning around 7 or 8." Jacob said looking at his watch seeing that it was already 12am in Los Angeles, and knowing he would need time to get back from Mexico.  
  
"Why so late?" Jade questioned.  
  
"We're out of town, it takes awhile to get back." He explained.  
  
"Where exactly are you?"  
  
"Mexico." He said. Jade thought for a moment, then came up with a idea.  
  
"Okay, you meet us at Toretto's store tomorrow at 7:30am. You call to check in every hour on Carla's cell. You don't call, I give Carla a scar, a bruise, and or a limp, and then I call you. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"See you tomorrow." She said hanging up the phone. "Okay, we got ourselves a plan."  
  
A/N: Well there you are my friends. Chapter 10! I hope that you liked it! And again, another HUGE thanks to Hailey! If she wouldn't have helped as much as she did then there would be no chapter 10! So thanks Hailey! Bye guys! 


	11. New Plan

A/N: Hey y'all! How have you guys been doing? Good I hope! Well, here is chapter 11! I hope you like it!  
  
** OUTSIDE TORETTO'S STORE **  
  
Things were going to plan throughout the night, and the next morning. Jacob did call and check in on Carla's cell every hour, and they would be arriving anytime now.  
  
"They should be here and minute." Jade called to everyone. "Does everybody remember the plan?" She called right as Jacob's car pulled up. "Well, glad to see you could join us." Jade said walking up to Jacob.  
  
"Where's Carla?" He asked keeping Melaine at his side. He looked around to see no Carla anywhere. "No Carla, no Melaine."  
  
"Will you chill. We have Carla." She said turning around to Vince, Leon, and Dom. "Bring her out." She said then turning back to Jacob. The three, within minutes brought Carla, who had her hands tied behind her back, out for Jacob to make the trade. "Okay, you give us Melaine, we give you Carla." Jade said keeping her gun pointed into Carla's back.  
  
"Give me Carla, and I'll give you Melaine." Jacob said tightening the grip on Melaine's arms.  
  
"No, see there is no fucking way that I trust you. You give us Melaine. Then we give you Carla." Jade said making that the only way to get this done. But like Jade, Jacob also had a plan.  
  
"Alright." He said handing Melaine over to Jade, as Jade gave Carla to Jacob. Just was Melaine was about to run to Jesse, Dom, and Mia, Jacob pulled her back by her hair and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Everyone ran forward, and Jade tried to grab Carla. Jacob and Carla must have had the entire thing planned out, for Carla reached into Jacobs pocket and pulled out another knife, and putting it to Jade's throat.  
  
"Take one for fucking step, and I'll slice her throat." He said putting the knife to Melaine's throat. "Carla will do the same." Everyone took a step back.  
  
"Jacob, just put...." Dom started, walking in Jacob and Carla's direction. He moved just about a inch when Jacob started yelling.  
  
"Don't come any closer in less you want you sister and the other one to die!" He yelling putting the blade of the knife lighting into Melaine's neck, then moving it back to its regular position. Some blood ran down her neck and Dom quickly backed off. Carla did the exact same thing to Jade only deeper. "Thought you were gonna get her back that easily?" Jacob smiled pushing Melaine into his car, as Carla pushed in Jade with her.  
  
"Jacob please.." Dom started. Jacob paid no attention. He got in his car and slammed the door, driving away as quickly as he could. "Shit." Jesse sat down on the steps in front of the store, and buried his head into his hands wanting to cry.  
  
** IN JACOB'S CAR **  
  
"Mel." Jade quietly whispered to her.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Carla yelled as Jacob kept driving. When Carla went to answer her cell phone that was ringing, Jade mouthed to Melaine "I'm going to cash the car. You distract Carla." Melaine nodded. They were on the highway, and the only things around were trees. That was good enough for Jade. When Jacob pulled into the far right lane, Jade jumped towards Jacob pulling the steering wheel towards her, while Melaine jumped towards Carla slamming her head into the car window. Jacob's car ran off of the road, through the guide rail, and ran head on with a tall oak tree. The crash jerked Jacob forward causing him to hit his head on the steering wheel. Blood was running off of his forehead, and his body seemed lifeless, as did Carla's. The crash landed Carla halfway through the windshield, since she had no seatbelt on. Jade had blood running down her forehead from hitting her head on the steering wheel, and Melaine had blood on the side of her face from hitting the side of her head on the dash board. She also had a bruise on her stomach from falling onto the clutch.  
  
"Mel... Mel, are you okay?" Jade said trying to get up. She looked at Jacob, then over to Carla.  
  
"Uh huh. My stomach hurts though." She said holding her stomach in pain.  
  
"Come on girl we gotta get outta here." Jade said pulling herself of the car window. Melaine was able to open the car door on her side since there wasn't a tree blocking the door like there was on Jade's side.  
  
"Are... Are they dead?" Melaine asked looking at Jacob and Carla.  
  
"I dont know. Let's get outta here before we find out." She said walking on the side of the road in the direction they had just came in.  
  
"Wait one second." Melaine said running back to the car.  
  
"Mel, what are you doing? Cars are starting to pull over!" She said noticing that the accident was starting to attract some attention. Melaine reached through the car window on Carla's side. When she ran back towards Jade she had Carla's cell phone in her hand. Jade noticed that a car pulled over to side of the road, which a man had gotten out of, and was looking in their direction. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." She said running into the woods, pulling Melaine with her. When there were out of sight from the people who stopped when they saw the accident, they moved back to the side of the road, instead of in the wood where they remained unseen. When they stopped running, and got back onto the side of the road, Melaine quickly dialed Dom's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dom, it's Melaine. We..."  
  
"Melaine?! Where are you?!"  
  
"Right off of exit 55. Con you come get Jade and me?"  
  
"What do you mean come get you? What about Jacob and Carla?"  
  
"It's a long story. They're out of the picture. You think you could come and pick us up?"  
  
"Yeah of course, we'll be right there. Just stay put, and I'll see you soon."  
  
"Aight, bye."  
  
** AT THE GARAGE **  
  
After Jacob and Carla took Melaine and Jade, everyone headed to the garage. They were all standing close by when Dom got off the phone.  
  
"What happened? Are.. Are they okay?" Jesse asked fidgeting.  
  
"Come on, they some how got rid of Jacob and Carla, and they are right off of exit 5."  
  
"They didn't get too far." Leon said following Dom out of the garage with everyone else close behind. Jade and Melaine were standing on the side on the road next to the exit 5 sign, when Dom and the rest of the team pulled up. Jesse was out of his car and running towards Melaine before anyone. He picked her up in his arms, and held her tight and close.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby." Jesse whispered into Melaine's ear still holding her.  
  
"Jess, you didn't do anything wrong, stop apologizing."  
  
"Melaine if I didn't try to go after Jacob then you."  
  
"She's right. You didn't do anything wrong." Dom said walking up behind Jesse. Jesse let Melaine go, and she jumped to Dom. "You gonna be alright?" She nodded. "You're bleeding." He said noticing the blood on her forehead. "Come on lets get you home." When Melaine, Dom, Jesse, and Jade were walking towards the team, Mia ran towards Melaine giving her a hug that almost knocked her over.  
  
"You alright?" Melanie smiled, and nodded. Everyone walked back to their cars, and headed home.  
  
** IN DOM'S CAR **  
  
"How'd you get rid of Jacob and Carla?" Dom asked as he drove home.  
  
"Jade. She wreaked the car into a tree." Dom looked at her for a moment then turned his eyes back to the road. They reached home, and Melaine let out a sign of relief knowing she was finally home for good.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked that chapter. Until the next chapter is up, lata! 


	12. Finally

A/N: Whoo! Thank goodness that fanfic is back up and running! Jezzz I was going outta my mind when it was down! Well, its back up now that's the important thing! Well, here is chapter 12! I hope you like it!  
  
Name: Walker O'Brian  
  
Age: 26  
  
Hair: Light brown  
  
Eyes: Dark green  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weight: 124  
  
Piercings: None  
  
Tattoos: Cross on right shoulder  
  
Style: Racer/boxer  
  
Music: Rock and rap  
  
Car: 2002 Black Acura NSX  
  
When Melaine got back home with the team it was like nothing happened. Her life was finally back to normal. When Melaine was on the couch with Jesse watching Vince, Leon, and Letty play a video game, Dom came in asking to talk to Melaine in the kitchen.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked taking a seat at the kitchen table next to him.  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine." He told her. "I just wanted to let you know that there's a race tonight."  
  
"Oh, so y'all gonna be out tonight?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and so will you. Since you're racing." Melaine's face was priceless when he said that. He mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Are you serious?! Your gonna let me race?!"  
  
"Yeah, In less you don't want to."  
  
"NO! I want to!" She said getting out of her seat and over to Dom. "Thank you so much!" She said hugging him. "I love you." Dom smiled.  
  
"I love you too." She ran out of the kitchen and jumped on Jesse.  
  
"Guess what?" She said smiling bright, as she put her arms around Jesse's neck.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Dom is gonna let me race tonight."  
  
"Really?" Jesse asked in amazement.  
  
"Yup! You gonna be there right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said giving her a short kiss.  
  
** LATER THAT NIGHT **  
  
This was Melaine's night and nothing was going to get in her way. She took her own car to the race instead of riding with Jesse since she was going to race. Whenever she arrived, Edwin started complaining about how he wanted a run for his money and how he wasn't going to race a chic. Letty talked to him for a moment a told him something that made him change his mind. Something along the lines of "you race her or I'll knocked your fucking teeth in." She was up against Edwin, one of Hector's friends who went by Joseph, a someone new to the racing scene. His name was Walker. Supposed to be pretty good. The team watched from the sidelines as Melaine, and the three other racers pulled up to the starting line. Leon was listening on the radio for cops, then hold Hector they were good to race. Everyone waiting with anticipation for the race to start, and got hyped when Hector gave the signal to start. Melaine had her stereo blasting "POV City Anthem" as she gripped the steering wheel, ready to go. Hectors hands went down and Melaine's car went flying down the road, and Walker was right next to her. Edwin and Joseph were left in the dust, and didnt have a chance of catching up to Melaine or Walker. They were neck and neck when Walker hit the NOS.  
  
"Too soon." Melaine said under her breath as she then hit the NOS in her car and flew past the finish line a car length ahead of Walker. When she got out of her car Hector walked towards her and gave her 8 grand then walked back into the crowd. When the team got to Melaine, Jesse picked her up in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"You did great." He whispered in her ear putting her back on the ground as she ran to Dom and gave him a hug. When she pulled away from Dom and went to talk with the rest of the team, everyone heard Leon yell.  
  
"WE GOT COPS COPS COPS COPS GO!!!!!" He yelled as everyone ran to their cars.  
  
"Mel, get home as fast and you can!" Dom yelled to her, running to his own car. She jumped into her car, as she tossed the cash onto the passengeres seat then drove in the direction of home as fast as she could. Sure enough, just as Melaine pulled into the driveway the party was just starting. Jesse pulled up with the rest of the team just as she was getting out of her car.  
  
"You alright?" Jesse asked running up to her. She nodded.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm fine. You okay?" She asked putting her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. Come, on lets get inside." He said walking in the house behind the team with Melaine by his side.  
  
"Hey Jess?" Melaine asked as she and Jesse sat together by the rest of the team.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm gonna get some water, you want anything?"  
  
"I can go get it." He said standing up next to her.  
  
"Naw, its kay I got it. You want me to get you anything?"  
  
"Corona please."  
  
"Aight I'll be back in a sec." She said walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks babe." Jesse called to her as she walked away. She turned around smiled, then continued to the kitchen.  
  
"That was a good race back there." A voice said behind Melaine as she was getting a Corona for Jesse, and a bottle of water for herself. She turned around as she was shutting the door to the fridge to see Walker standing behind her.  
  
"Oh. Hi. Thank you." She said not expecting to see him there.  
  
"Your really good."  
  
"Thanks. Uh, you want something to drink or something?" She asked wondering why he had come into talk to her.  
  
"No I'm fine thanks. Just wanted to say good job tonight thats all." He said. Melaine smiled as Jesse walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mel, is everything...." He started.  
  
"Jesse, this is Walker. Walker, this is my boyfriend Jesse." Melaine said introducing the two, as Jesse walked over to Melaine, put his arms around her and kissed her neck.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Walker said walking towards the doorway. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you around." He said turning around and leaving from the front door, just as the party was getting starting. Melaine turned around in Jesse arms and gave him a confused look.  
  
"He was hitting on you." He said still holding Melaine in his arms.  
  
"He was not. He told me I did a good job racing tonight thats all."  
  
"He was hitting on you." He said again.  
  
"You jelous?" Melaine laughed as she pulled herself closer to Jesse.  
  
"I love you." He said holding her tighter. "And I dont like guys hitting on you." Melaine smiled, and kissed him deep.  
  
"I love you too." She said pulling away from his arms. She took his hand, and went upstairs. She walked towards Jesse's rooms and opened the door. Jesse followed her in and shut and locked the door behind him. Jesse walked closer to Melaine and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Still kissing each other, the moved towards the bed. Melaine was laying on her back while Jesse was on top of her. His lips moved down her neck as he took of her shirt. Melaine took off Jesse's shirt as his kisses kept moving downward.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jesse said looking back up to her.  
  
"Jesse I love you. And I want this more then anything." She said as she slid out of her jeans. Jesse did the same as they got under the covers, finally having the night Melaine and Jesse both wanted for 3 long years.  
  
A/N: Awwwwww! How sweet! LOL! Well I hope ya liked that! I'll write more soon. Lata! 


	13. A New Family

It really wasnt a surprise that Jesse and Melaine had sex that night, and everyone knew it was about time, even Dom. The next morning going down the breakfast, Dom stopped Jesse in the hallway.  
  
"Jess can I talk to ya a minute?"  
  
"Sure, whats up?" Jesse stood leaning against the wall, and Dom started to talk.  
  
"I know about you and Melaine," he paused, "Last night, I mean." Jesse started fidgeting, not knowing what Dom was about to say.  
  
"I... I... Um.." Dom stopped him.  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you, you know, be carefull with her alright?" Jesse nodded.  
  
"I am man, I promise."  
  
"Thank you." The both of them continued downstairs. It was going to be a long day of work.  
  
AT THE GARAGE-  
  
Melaine was in the office while Jesse and the rest of the team were scattered around in different places in the garage as Walker came in.  
  
"Hey you." He came towards her smiling.  
  
"Hey, whats going on?" She said putting down some paper work.  
  
"Nothing really. Came to see you, since last night we didnt really get to talk." She nodded as he sat down in a chair next to her desk and moved closer towards her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."  
  
"He jealous?" He asked, obviously talking about Jesse. She laughed slightly.  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
"Its alright, he gets like that sometimes." Walker nodded. There was an akward silence between the two as he moved closer to Melaine. Before she knew it, his lips where on hers. It took her nearly a second to realize what had happened, but that second was too late. Even before she could push him off, Jesse walked in. He stood staring at Melaine then walked out without a word.  
  
THE NEXT WEEK (At Mel's New Apartment)-  
  
It had been a week since Walker had made a move on Melaine, and Jesse walked in. A week that Jesse and Melaine had been broken up. But the plot thinkens....  
  
Jesse had gotten together with a girl that he had met at the races. Melaine had decided to move out. The house was crowded as is.  
  
Mel had been getting things setup in her new apartment when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hi," He said whenever Melaine opened the door. She knew she'd seen him before but she didnt know who exactly he was, but then it hit her.  
  
"Your Shane right? Raced the night Angel and I met up with Sid and Jade?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if we could talk." She opened the door more, and he came inside and sat down on the couch next to Mel.  
  
"What'd you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I heard about you and Jesse. I'm sorry, Walker got way to into it." Melaine looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean? How'd you find out about that?"  
  
"I'm friends with Walker. I um, I asked him to see what he could find out about you and Jesse to see if there was any chance that you and I could maybe go out sometime."  
  
"Excuse me?" Shane tried to tell her the rest of the story, but she interrupted. "You mean, you had Walker break me and Jesse up?"  
  
"I didnt mean for him to do that, but I just asked him to see what he do about maybe getting you to go on a date with me."  
  
Melaine sat looking at him in shock then showed him the way out while he tried to get her to talk to him. "Please, just say something." He asked her when they reached the door way.  
  
"I dont have anything to say to you." And she shut the door leaving him outside.  
  
THE NEXT MONTH-  
  
Melaine rang the doorbell and stood waiting for someone to answer. It had only been a month that she hadnt been to the Toretto house, but it seemed much longer. What a surprise that Jesse was the one that came to the door. The person that she had to talk to the most but wanted to put it off longer.  
  
She didnt think twice and just came out and said it, as he was about to ask why she was there.  
  
"Your gonna be a father." 


	14. Finished :

This story is now finished. I hope that you enjoyed it.  
  
Farewell you kind people!  
  
*Brittany* 


End file.
